Completly Different
by Seventh grader writer
Summary: What if Mikan had a twin sister that looked exactly like her had the same alices but acted like a whole different person.
1. Chapter 1

What if Mikan had a twin sister that looked exactly like her had the same alices but acted like a whole different person.

Introduction

Hey my name is Eriko Sakura or Yukihira, as you guys may not know I am Mikan's twin sister and I'm 17 years old, but actually almost no one knows about my existence. Since my twin lives with grandfather we never have met but father and mother tell me stories about her all the time. They constantly go to grandfather to know her but she hasn't met any of us (mom, dad or me L).

Eriko's P.O.V.

I had finally convinced mom and dad to let me meet grandfather and Mikan YAY J

I can not wait to meet her I so exited but of course I don't show it through the face I show it with my eyes you guys might be confused by what I mean by that what I mean is that I basically don't show my expression a.k.a. I have a poker face.

Time skip P.O.V

We finally got to granddad's house and when we entered the house we found granddad crying I don't know why but I feel really bad for him mom asked him what happened I couldn't believe my ears from what I heard he said Mikan ran away she even left a note

Note

Dear grandpa

By the time you read this I will be gone. If you must know I went to Tokyo to follow my best friend Hotaru Imai. She left town to go to school in Gakuen Alice, but people call it Alice Academy, I am very sorry that I couldn't tell you personally that I wanted to leave but I wanted to go as fast as I can. I also sorta took your savings so I can have money to leave. I will miss you I love you and I will write to you every day I can

-Love, Mikan

Eriko's P.O.V.

''I cant believe it I really cant believe it'' I told my parents she just abandoned granddad to be with her best friend that is pretty selfish of her L "hey mom can I go after her and go to Gakuen Alice please!" I practically begged my parents to go "I guess you can go if you promise me to stay safe and I might go under cover just to visit you guys" mom said "and I would accept and welcome you with open arms mother" "yay" "you are such a child sometimes mom" "hey that's offensive"

Time Skip P.O.V. (about 3 months later)

I arrived in front of what I believe was a palace's gate but no it was the school's gate I was shocked 'how the hell did my little twin get in here' I thought to my self. I saw a gay or bi guy, actually at first that was a woman I was shocked that was a man, (anyway back to the story) he said "my Lil-Rose you should go home" "ha I don't thinks so you gay" I said that so harshly you can feel the venom in the words I could tell he was hurt by my words by the expression he had I smirked at that stupid face. " So can I enroll in this school or what" I said he obviously said "of coarse my Lil-Rose" I kicked him in the ….um let just say manhood for now yeah manhood and I said " don't call me Lil-Rose you gay pervert"

Now inside the school Eriko's P.O.V.

'Whoa is this really a school this is bigger than a palace' I thought, "Yo gay are you going to tell me your name?" I asked him he replied "If you tell me yours and you now you exactly like two people I know and act like somebody else I know" "Are the people I look like by any chance Mikan Sakura and or Yuka Azumi?" I asked, " whoa how did you know?" he was shocked and amazed I think I told him " Well Yuka is my mom and Mikan is my twin sister but you know minor details" "oh yeah you still didn't tell me your name" "oh my bad it's Narumi but call me Naru-sensei and you are?" "Eriko Sakura" "okay tomorrow you will start school okay" "Hn" I didn't really care enough to actually use real words

Next Day

Narumi or how I like to call him gay (sorry minna-san I am not that creative with nicknames so please bare with it) showed me my classroom and told me to wait outside near the door so I did wait I heard a lot of ruckus even from the outside damn once gay over there entered and said "Guys settle down we have a new student" I heard people say "Please be a hot boy/girl" then I heard gay say " okay please come out here and introduce your self"

I entered the classroom and said " hey the names Eriko Sakura you can call me Eriko, Eri or Sakura-san I really don't give a shit, I am 17 years old ….um I have the stealing Alice, copy Alice, insertion Alice, nullification Alice, I'm in the Dangerous Ability Class and I'm a special star" then suddenly I heard someone open the door and say "Sorry I'm late guys I kind of overslept" when I saw the person I was in shock she looked just like me but I didn't show my shock of course that would ruin my poker face and I really try to keep it then I hear her say "Naru she has my face"

Author's note:

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please bare with me please review i would love to hear what you guys have to say about this if i have any gramar mistakes sorry about that and i kind of forgot to tell you guys my name its Carolina btw i LOVE anime bye


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah that just happened

Time skip of a couple of minutes

"Are you Mikan?" "Uh yeah I'm Mikan" when she answered i hugged her and said "I finally found you onne-chan" "onne-chan?!" everybody was shocked "We've never met, I'm your older twin sister" I said "Really?" Mikan said crying, I replied crying to "yeah I always always wanted to meet my baby sister" we hugged each other tighter while crying but we didn't care... Then somebody just went out and interrupted our 'sister moment' "So polka has a twin sister huh" a guy said i replied "you got a problem with that" "No in fact that is just going to make everything funner now he smirked 'I want to wipe that fucking smirk of this fucking asshole jerk motherfucker' I thought to myself then I heard somebody say "I want to wipe that fucking smirk of this fucking asshole jerk motherfucker" ' huh mind reader right I dare you to keep reading my mind' then i thought ways i could strangle and kill him while i smirked at his reaction after that he said "I'm sorry Sakura-sama please forgive me" "If your going to add the 'sama' then could you call me Eri-sama or Eriko-sama just not Sakura-sama i hate Sakura-sama okay" i smiled at him the cutest most innocent smile ever surprisingly he blushed at my smile then I activated my mind reading alice I just copied from him to read his mind ' How can she smile so innocently with a mind so evil' "I'll take that as a complement" some people were confused so I said "The thing that he just thought was so sweet for me but would be very offensive if that was to anyone else oh yeah didn't you guys know I just copied his Alice to be able to read his mind" "oh"

time skip next day

"Eri-nee-chan" " Yes Mikan-chan?" "I want you to meet my friends and other people" she said looking at a guy with the eyes of hatred "Sure" so she decided to drag me to her friends and 'other people'. So she started to introduce me them first was Tsubasa-sempai he looked pretty cool but when he saw me he literally said " Mikan did you copy Misaki's Alice or am i seeing doble" Mikan and I both laughed at this we surprisingly had the same laugh and that made us laugh even more "no sempai this is my twin Eriko-chan" "Oh well it's nice to meet you Eriko-chan I'm Tsubasa nice to meet you" then I meet Misaki and I knew that Tsubasa and Misaki like each other it is like completely obvious after I meet everyone Mikan told me that there is still one person I haven't met she told me that he was a complete pervert and that he is a complete asshole (of course she didn't say asshole i just changed her words maybe a little

We went to a opening in the school's entrance and I saw a beautiful sakura tree it was like no other sakura I have ever seen. When we got there I saw a tall lean well built male body. Then I heard him say " why you here Polka-dots and who's she?" "PERVERT I told you not to call me that and this is my twin Eriko" "Sup I'm Natsume Hyuuga" "Eriko Sakura"


	3. author's Note

**Sorry this is not an update but please read**

I might not be able to update a lot since I'm 12 and my parents wont buy me a laptop and right now I'm using my dad's

:(

So please review any way if you guys want anything in particular for me to write then I'll try my best to write it

-LOVE, Caro or seventhgraderanimelover


End file.
